Yes Apollo Santa is Coming
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Some Christmas songs that I thought would fit some situations from cases 4 and 5 (Mainly 5) Characters will be added as it goes on
1. Christmas (Please Come Home)

**Christmas (Please Come home)**

Athena sighed looking at the tree. She could still hear his words echo in his ears.

"_Sorry but I'll be taking a leave of absence._"

"Why Apollo?" Athena cried a little. She looked outside.

"_Please come home,"_ she sang.

"_They're singing Deck The Halls But it's not like Christmas at all Cuz I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year._" She walked up to the tree. She smiled thinking about how Apollo looked decorating it before all this happened.

_"Pretty lights on the tree I'm watching them shine You should be here with me Baby please come home"_ She sighed. It was no use. She stifled a tear.

"_If there was a way I'd hold back this tear But it's Christmas day Please. Baby Please come home!"_ She cried outside the window.

**AN: Ok I'm forcing holidays sue me (Please don't!). It's only like four anyway. I know I cut a lot out of a song but this is a fanfiction. Not much I can due. Got it from Mariah Carey.**

**Note this is the version that I originally wanted instead of Star of Night (Though I want you to read that too). But I couldn't combine them so It's two separate and different tales. R&R. Next one is from Trucy.**


	2. Santa Claus is Coming

**Santa Claus is Coming**

Trucy was sitting down. The room was filled with panic. They had good reasons too. Robot were threatening to kill them. She and the other 15 were scared out of their minds.

'Daddy will save us,' Trucy thought. 'He always does.' She looked around. She saw another child around 5. She crawled over to her.

"Hi," She said. The girl looked at her scared. Her eyes were watery. "Don't worry my dad will save us." The girl nodded. "Where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know," she said. "I-I got lost." She cried. Trucy hugged her. "I-I asked them to take me to the space center. And they promised that we would over Christmas and now." Trucy looked over at the other hostages.

'They look like they need some cheering up,' Trucy thought. She smiled. She took the girls hand and led her to the back of the room.

"We'll lets give them some cheer huh?" she smiled. The girl looked confused. Trucy looked up at the crowd that was still looking nervous.

"_You better watch out. You better not cry,"_ She started singing. People started turning their heads. "_You better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town."_ The girl smiled.

"_He's making a list and checking it twice."_

_"He's gonna find out whose naughty or nice,"_ A man started singing to.

"_Santa Claus is coming to town_," Trucy finished. The crowd started to smile.

"_He sees you you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good. So be GOOD for goodness sake._" The crowd was getting into the song.

"_You better watch out. You better not cry. You better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to Town!"_ Trucy smiled knowing what she did.

"_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling you who? Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."_

And thus they weren't scared anymore due to a little holiday spirit from a little blue girl.

**AN: Well chapter 2 is up. Now for my last song not the next chapter I am stumped a bit. It's your call Do you want Happy Xmas (War is Over) or The First Noel. Please let me know I can do either.**

**Actually this was the original prompt for the story then I wrote Chapter 3 then 1 then 4 (When did I get Ace Attorney Syndrome?) Anyway R&R.**


	3. Yes Apollo

**Yes Apollo**

"Please Mr. Wright," Apollo said crying. Phoenix felt his heart clench as he watch Apollo cry. He knew the pain he must be going through. But he couldn't think of anyway to help Apollo.

"HOLD IT!" They looked at the door. They stared.

"Santa?" the judge said. "Well I guess he would know the answer huh?"

"I'm not Santa," the girl said. It was Juniper Woods dressed in a rather Santa-like dress. The only thing to make the outfit different from the others was the sunflower on the Santa hat.

"JUNIE?!" Athena said. "What-"

"Look Apollo," Juniper said. Apollo was wiping his eyes as he could barely control his emotions. "You need to hear this now."

'Not the best time Ms. Woods.' Phoenix thought.

"Apollo," Juniper said. "There is a Santa Claus." The court stared at her.

'What does Santa have to do with this,' Phoenix thought. Apollo stared blankly. Juniper breathed in.

"_Seeing is believing that's what most people swear But look into your heart and find the hidden wonders there."_ Juniper sang.

_"For no matter what your friends may say Elves still live and reindeer play Where giftwrapped dreams come true on Christmas Day," _Athena joined in.

_"Yes, Virginia, there's a Santa Claus He's as real as hope and love Look around and you'll find Santa Claus In the boundless world you're dreaming of Even though you may not see him On his sleigh this Christmas Eve," _They sang.

_"Yes, Virginia, there's a Santa Claus It's true if you believe_." Apollo stopped crying. Juniper went up to Apollo. Apollo stopped crying looking at a loss for words.

_"Oh believe in joy believe in love Believe your whole life through Keep bright the light of childhood Let his season live in you In you."_

_"Yes, Virginia, there's a Santa Claus He's as real as hope and love Look around and you'll find Santa Claus In the boundless world you're dreaming of Even though you may not see him On his sleigh this Christmas Eve Yes, Virginia, there's a Santa Claus It's true if you believe_"Juniper smiled. Apollo took off his bandage around his eye. He smiled weakly.

_Yes, Virginia, there's a Santa Claus It's true if you believe," _Juniper finished. Apollo embraced her crying.

_"Believe," _he said. Juniper smiled. Phoenix smiled.

"You ready Apollo?" he said. Apollo nodded. "Well let's find a flaw."

**AN: OK I couldn't resist with this one. Sorry I love this song . It's so emotional. It totally fits the mood. (could've been worse). Could someone draw the image though. I would but I suck (Though I got a good one of Junie in the dress).**

**Seriously guys review. I need feedback to decide which Song to do. Noel or War is Over. I can do either but I don't know which one to post.**


	4. The First Noel

**The First Noel**

"It's over," Athena said after gorging down her bowl of noodles. The crew nodded.

"What a hectic week," Juniper said. "But we have a bright future now." Everyone nodded.

"Never seen a more starry night," Apollo said with a sad smile. Trucy held his hand. He gave a reassuring smile. Athena looked up.

"_The first Noel, the angels did say Was to certain poor shepherds In fields as they lay,_" Athena started singing smiling. The group looked at her.

"_In fields where they Lay keeping their sheep On a cold winter's night That was so deep,_" She continued. The boys started to smile. Pearls joined her.

_"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the King of Israel,_" they sang. Juniper smiled she held Apollo's hand. She pointed to the sky. Apollo smiled.

"_They looked up And saw a star Shining in the East Beyond them far,"_ She sang. Apollo wiped his tears. Trucy stood with them.

"_And to the earth it gave great light,_" She sang holding her father's hand. "_And so it continued Both day and night._" The girls held hands. Everyone joined in.

"_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King of Israel._" They repeated it. Even Simon. The stars looked brighter. Apollo felt some peace. He felt his friend there. They soon stopped singing as they girls wrapped the song up.

"_Born is the King of Israel,_" they sang.

**~Merry Christmas~**

**AN: Well since like no one requested the song I picked. And I picked Noel. Again it sort of references Star of Night. I can't help making that reference. (Yeah I can imagine Clay being one of the wise men in one of his school plays)(Sorry). **

**Actually this version of the song is based on the Celtic Woman. But I saw that version like two years ago. So it can easily be listened to you. And I wish you A Merry Christmas! (Don't worry Devil will be updated tomorrow)**


End file.
